


Bourbon Isn't My Taste

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Continental Bar Hookups, Drinks, F/M, He's real good at everything except for feelings, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Safe Casual Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, can someone just love this man please, itty bitty dash of angst if you squint, just a lil bit?, reader is also an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: “Next one’s on me. If you’d like.”His eyes narrowed slightly, eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the hand you’d placed on his arm. He finally looked up at you with an unreadable gaze but the corner of his lips lifted in something that resembled the beginning of a smirk. “Sure.”
Relationships: John Wick / Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 43





	Bourbon Isn't My Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested fic based on the prompt "You have no idea how much I want you"  
> Was supposed to be a ficlet but I liked it so much I just kept writing so now it's a good sized oneshot.  
> Enjoy!

He was sitting at the bar. Drinking his usual, top shelf bourbon, neat. His hands so large it made the heavy crystal tumbler look small and fragile. “Hey John.” You greeted him as you made yourself comfortable on the stool next to his, settling in, shooting a smile towards Addy as you waited for her to finish serving someone else. John nodded and tipped his drink at you. He wasn’t much for words and that was more of a greeting than he’d give anyone else so you took it. You sipped your wine in silence for a while. Noticing his glass was empty you gently settled your hand on his forearm. “Next one’s on me. If you’d like.” His eyes narrowed slightly, eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the hand you’d placed on his arm. He finally looked up at you with an unreadable gaze but the corner of his lips lifted in something that resembled the beginning of a smirk. “Sure.” He finally answered. Returning his gaze back to your hand. You squeezed his arm and gestured to Addy for another round before picking up your glass and finishing the last of your wine. 

Two drinks became three. Conversation flowed between you rather naturally, if not shockingly well considering John wasn’t exactly known for his chattiness. It felt like there was something between you but that goddamn inscrutable face of his made it difficult to know what. “Fuck it.” You thought. “When would you get another chance?” You reached over and picked up his bourbon, tipped the glass to your lips and took a sip as John watched before he took the drink out of your hand. You smacked your lips. “Dark, smoky, but maybe a little sweet for my taste.” You said. “I would have thought that was exactly your taste.” He challenged. “Bold of you to assume.” You said as you moved your hand to his thigh. He leaned in closer to you, his stubble brushing against your cheek as he spoke into your ear over the din of the bar. “I never assume. I know.” He said. He moved away again and took another sip of his drink. You drained your glass and slid a coin across the bar before you stood up. Your fingers rested lightly on his shoulder as you asked quietly. “Walk me to my room?” He finished the last of his bourbon and settled his hand on your lower back as he stood. Every motion was fluid. Elegant. 

“Did you ever dance?” You couldn’t help but ask him as you made your way to the elevator.  
“When I was a child. How did you know?”  
“The way you move.”  
“You’ve got a sharp eye.”  
“You need that in this line of work.”  
He laughed at that. Suddenly his usually inscrutable expression was a smile. Just for a moment.  
“Come in for a drink?” You asked over your shoulder as you twisted the key in the lock.  
“I’d like that.” He said.  
You caught your bottom lip between your teeth and smiled to yourself as you opened the door. His hand tightened on your hip as you guided him into your room. He spun you to face him, his back against the closed door as his eyes dropped to your lips.  
“Would you like that drink?”  
“What I’d like---is to kiss you.”  
“Then what are you waiting for?” You challenged as you settled your hands on his chest.  
He brought his face closer, his lips mere inches away from yours.  
“An invitation.” He said.  
You slid your hands down his chest and wrapped them around his waist.  
“Kiss me.”  
A slow grin spread across his face before he closed the rest of the distance between you and his lips to met yours. He brought his arms around you, crushing you against his chest.  
"You have no idea how much I want you." He said. He spoke slowly, as if he wasn't entirely sure how you'd respond.  
"I know, John. I've known since the bar."  
"Really."  
"You're not the flirty, aimlessly chatty type." You said as you loosened the knot of his tie. "You're purposeful in word---and hopefully---in deed." You left his undone tie around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt as he gazed a you. His eyes darkened with lust.  
He covered your hands with his as you worked to pull the smooth, expensive leather through the buckle.  
“Too fast?”  
“Over there.” He said, nodding towards the bed.  
You smiled demurely and raised an eyebrow before you walked backward, your hands still in his firm, warm grasp.  
When the back of your legs hit the mattress he let go and slid his hands inside your velvet blazer, working it off your shoulders. He kissed along the exposed skin of your shoulder, nudging the strap of your silk tank top out of the way with his nose as he nimbly worked open your trousers.  
They fell to the floor with a soft thud. Your hands instinctively went to his belt again.  
“Can I?”  
“Mmhmm.” He murmured as he slid his hands over your silk covered breasts.  
Your breath hitched as he teased his thumbs over your nipples.  
His pants joined yours on the floor. The belt buckle clinking as it hit the ground.  
He nudged you backward onto the bed and hooked his fingers into the band of your lace panties, kneeling as he pulled them off. He looked comfortable there, between your thighs, placing open mouthed kisses closer and closer to where you wanted him to be.  
“Wider.” He said.  
You obliged and moved so he’d have more room.  
He rewarded you with his tongue.  
“Fuck.”  
“You’re so wet.” He said as he slowly slid a finger inside you.  
“You’re so GOOD. Fuck!” Your fingers gripped the duvet tightly.  
He untangled your hand and placed it on his head, never lifting his mouth away from your clit.  
You tugged his hair and earned a satisfied grunt from him.  
He switched to lazily licking your clit before he turned his face up to look at you.  
“Do you like to cum before you fuck? Or just get most of the way there?”  
You sat up abruptly. He gazed up at you, from between your thighs waiting for your answer--his fingers still inside you.  
“I--”  
“What?” He asked with a not so innocent smile as he pressed his fingers against the spot that made your legs shake.  
“You really are good at everything, aren’t you?”  
“Mmm. Not everything.” He said, shaking his head. “I need an answer.”  
He pressed his tongue flat against your clit and looked up at you.  
“Before.” You gasped.  
The corners of his mouth turned up around his tongue as he went back to working you over with his fingers. He would moan softly as you pulled his hair and ground yourself against his face but he never stopped. It was like he was intent on devouring you whole.  
You muffled your moans with your hand as you got closer and closer but it barely contained the sound. The pressure built up in your core released and you went rigid. He kept his tongue pressed against you until you lifted his face away from you by pulling his hair.  
He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face and chest flushed as you struggled to catch your breath.  
He balanced himself on the bed as he stood up and leaned down to kiss you. His cock pressed against you as he slid his tongue into your mouth and you both moaned at the feeling of it.  
He pulled back and walked over to his jacket. He dug a condom out of his wallet and you made room for him on the bed as he rolled it on.  
“You ok with being on top?” He asked in between kisses.  
Your brain was still hazy from earlier. “Mmmhmm.” You nodded.  
He rolled onto his back and pulled you on top of him. You reached down and gripped him, guiding him to the right spot before you slowly sank down onto his cock.  
“Fuck.” You hissed as you accomodated his size. Neither one of you moved for a moment.  
“You ok?” He asked considerately and without arrogance. Brushing his large hand over your cheekbone.  
His thumb brushed across your lips and you opened your mouth---taking his thumb into your mouth and sucking on it as you started to move.  
His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open slightly. “You feel so good.”  
You balanced yourself on his chest as you rocked and moved your hips. He settled his hands on your ass. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh as he guided you up and down. You leaned down and captured his lips with yours. Nearly laying flat on his chest as you pushed yourself back against him. He let go of your hips and held your arms, his feet planted on the bed as he thrust up into you. His pelvic bone brushing against your clit with each deep thrust. You whined against his neck as you came with a gush. “Oh!” He gasped and then sucked in a breath. He kissed you hungrily as his thrusts became harder and faster until he slammed into you one last time and gripped you tightly as he shook a little underneath you.  
You pulled off of him and shifted onto your side, tossing your arm around his quickly rising and falling chest.  
He turned to look at you silently asking you if it was good---a worn out smile on his face. He looked open, and soft like this. Not like the man everyone else got to see at the bar downstairs.  
You let out a little laugh. “Whoever winds up with you will be a very, very lucky person John.”  
He turned his face and gazed up at the ceiling.  
“Yeah, that’s the part I’m not good at.” He said and when he looked back at you he was the man from the bar downstairs again.


End file.
